Constantine Justine
by April July May
Summary: Constantine Justice has been taken away from her parents on a early age. 13 years later she wants to escape from the facility she has been locked up in. Will she break out or will she be stuck between those white walls forever?
1. Prologue

Prologue,

I was 8 years old when I already walked through the grand hall of my house. I held my small weekend bag tight in my hands. I knew that this day would come..but not this soon. My father looks sad and my mother looks happy. That is really a big difference.

I..No...My mother never really liked me. I noticed that on a very early age. She was always yelling, I didn't do things right. I did..No..I do love my dad. When he had some free time we went to the woods. I loved it, and mostly I wished we didn't leave. But when it became dark, we had to.

'Well honey, you can always write me' He said and hugged me. I heard the sniffing of my mom next to him. Really..is it possible to hate your mom? Hm I wouldn't know.

Very slowly, almost dramatic, I walk to the car. Before I step in I look to my parents. I see my dad, and a tear rolling over his cheek. I see my mom with a big smile and waving. I really would like to scream that I always knew she didn't liked me and that she should stop pretending she loved me! But I didn't, I stepped in the car, and saw my old life disappearing.

Why faith, why couldn't I just be a normal girl?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1,

So it has been 13 years ago now when I saw my dad. I always wrote him , but never got something back, I assumed my mother had a hand in that. So I was awake early and walked to the shower. 'Constantine? Your awake again?' I saw Mallory sitting in the corner 'Well as it seems, I am not the only one' I said it in French because she was actually from France.

As reader you're probably wondering, what is she talking about? Where is she? Why can she speak French anyway? Well I will tell you, right now!

We live in the same world like normal people, but we are gifted. There is a special facility who searches those gifted people, and learn them to control it. Sometimes they find them on a very young age, but other times on a older one. Well I was a unlucky one, though I was careful with it. Mallory also was very, very unlucky. She was taken away when she was a baby.

On this facility we learn all kind of languages, combat skills and how to be quiet. Mostly they send us for the government, to kill someone who knows too much about their plans. Yes..we become killers..and every person with this gift, knows that.

Our gifts are different. It's not like X-men..Or maybe it is. But we get very exhausted from it, if we use too much we can even die, or get in coma. We had a guy once..and he tried to escape by using his gift..that didn't went well.

I help Mallory up and smile. 'Let's have breakfast and go to the training area' She grins. To get there we have to use the ventilation area. Otherwise we have to wait till 10, and I am really bored. I help her up and then I climb up myself. I am very acrobatic ,okay!

After we had our breakfast, existing out a stolen donut (otherwise it would be a very rancid porridge we had to eat!) we head to the training area. 'Well they definitely have to make some challenge' I say dryly. Mallory laughs. 'So what do you want to do?' She asks. I take a look around. It was all so simple for me, I will explain. As a gift , I can watch something or someone and after that I can do it too. It's like my brain suck it up and never let go. I really love my gift! It's so easy. Mallory can take over gifts by touching someone, but she can't keep it. 'You guys are early' I turn around. 'Says the devil himself' I answer. It's Raymond, who can change himself in a satanic looking beast. Once he went the woods with his brother and they changed, a hunter saw them and thought they were wolves, so he killed the brother of Raymond, out of revenge he killed the hunter. Still it wasn't a easy fight, the hunter was very strong and gave Raymond a big scar from his left eyebrow until his right cheek. And at some point, it has his charm. Also Mallory likes him very much, like..Love. When he is around she always pushes her breast up, lose her blond ponytail and walks like a femme fatal. I on the other hand am the opposite, I just keep my black hair with purple highlights, in a braid. 'Hi Raymond' her voice sounds like sugar melting in a hot pan or something. 'Okay shall I leave you two alone, or what?' 'Why would you do that?' A other voice asks. God, what was it with these people? 'Okay Jeremiah, where are you?' The ginger appears in front of me. I really like his gift too! He can appear and disappear in shadows. It's easy for him to travel, I have to climb, crawl and jump everywhere..I see Raymond putting his hand in his black hair, that means: I am thinking leave me the fuck alone! But Mallory doesn't know the signs and walk towards him. 'So Raymond how are things going?' She asks. 'Nothing much really, I am getting bored' He answers and walks away. But of course she follows him. 'So Constantine, how are you?' Jeremiah asks. 'I am bored stiff! I can't really learn new things...' He laughs. 'Too bad for you, maybe you can learn me..new things?' Oh no not this again..He is flirting...what is he thinking? 'Well, sorry I can't I am afraid' HA I turned him down, he probably didn't see that one coming. 'Maybe I can learn you?' Please don't let it be Trish, Please! I turn around slowly and look in the ice cold eyes of: Trish. NOOO Why her? Really of all people TRISH? She has the gift to move objects..or in her case: People. She always locked me in lockers, threw me out of windows, threw me against the ceiling! I think I can say she really hates me.

He smiles, feeling uncomfortable. 'Thanks Trish, but I think I will train with Raymond' She smiles. 'Okay, it's your call' I roll my eyes and walk away. 'So..Constantine, learned anything new lately?' she asks. 'Nope not really, how about you?' 'Hm I learn every time..when I throw you around' I freeze. Not again! I feel my feet lift and feel how I am getting higher in the air. 'Trish Really?' I here Raymond say. 'Put her down Trisha!' Mallory screams. But she doesn't stop, I look around to search for something I can hold on to when I, probably, get thrown. I hear Mallory run and smack Trish. 'You BITCH!' I start to fall, and to panic! A big beast jumps towards me and catches me in his mouth. When he stands on the ground he throws me in the air and I fall right in the arms of Raymond. 'Thanks' I say. I see Mallory who tries to use the gift of Trish, but she is helpless. I jump out of his, muscled arms, and run to Trish. I kick her in the neck. She falls down immediately. This kick makes you unconscious, though I wouldn't try it, because it could go horribly wrong too if you don't watch out. 'Thank you, Constantine' 'Maybe it's saver if we go back to our rooms?' Jeremiah says. I nod. Mallory and I climb back through the ventilation, while Jeremiah takes Raymond with him.

'Have you heard? Trish was knocked out when they found her?' The other people whisper to each other. 'Yes they say she just fainted..or knocked herself out with her stupid power' someone said dryly. I make eye contact with Raymond who sits at the other table. He smiles. I smile back. This is just the beginning of what might come!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2,

'Constantine! what are you doing?' I look up from my Russian lesson. I hate Russian...'Well I was just thinking: What if I stopped pretending I am listening to the bullshit you're saying!' OOPS where did that came from? 'Bullshit? can you do better?' 'I am the teacher and I don't know what I am saying in the language I teach, also I fuck with Mr. Holloway when I think everybody sleeps' I say it fluently and my teacher looks like a tomato. Karenina , who was from Russia and found on the age of 16, starts to laugh. Her hair color changes in yellow, as it does when her emotion change. 'Constantine, I want you to leave this class, and never come back!' I smile. Thank god, I was almost afraid I have to come back...I grab my stuff and walk away.

'Did you really say that to her?' Mallory looks at me with those big eyes, I almost had to laugh. 'Yes and in Russian to' I answer dryly and drink my juice. 'Wow, you do have guts' 'And we shouldn't talk that much, before they will think we are making a plan or something' She smiles, what we almost don't see, except when Raymond is around, of course...I look at the teacher who is climbing the wall. Immediately my brain starts to work. I run towards the wall and start to climb. I hear the others gasping and whisper to each other. The teacher smiles and help me on the top. 'Well done, Constantine' I nod and go back down via the ladder. 'So that went well..' Raymond says. I roll my eyes, What does he want now? 'Now watch me' He says all of sudden. He changes in that creepy beast and runs up on the wall, leaving big scratches, and ends next to the teacher with a gracious salto. What a dick...He comes down with this..smile and that glance in his eyes. Where is Mallory when I need her? In my eye corner I see our fight teacher coming. 'If you two want to fight, we have a cage for that!' He says mad. I laugh, we wouldn't be a match to each other..'Oh maybe I think we should do that, so Missy here knows who is stronger!' Raymond answers and already walks to the cage. 'Well , Constantine, will you let him go off like that?' The teacher asks. Knowing what he means, I start walking to the cage too. 'Well let's do this, shit, Lady' Raymond...I really would love to kill you now! But the question is, can I defeat that horrible beast in you? Probably not...Raymond kicks me in my belly. I gasp, but not for long. With a fast comeback I hit him 3 times on his head, and kick him with my knee in his stomach. I see in his eyes he is trying to keep the beast in him calm. With my acrobatic skills I find my way onto his shoulder. I push my knees against his neck and push them tighter and tighter, until he almost faints. He falls down and I end up on my feet.

After the small fight, Raymond didn't look at me. He now pretended I didn't exist! Oh well, why should I care? Oh wait..I don't! 'Constantine' Someone calls my name but I can't find out who. 'Over here' I look down and see Jeremiah's head in the shadow of the table. 'What?' I ask. 'We should meet round 12 in the training room' He whispers. 'Like 12 in the night?' okay that was a stupid question, of course it would be at night.. 'Yes' He whispers and disappears.

So there I was waiting...jumping and climbing on the ropes and the wall. I was bored, where was Jeremiah, why did it take so long? It was 01.00 o'clock and I was done waiting! I just wanted to climb back into the ventilation when my ankle was getting grabbed. I scream a bit and try to pull myself up. But the one who is holding me is stronger and I fall, right in the arms of : Raymond. What is this? It's like he does it all the time..'Really, I mean really Raymond? Every time I end up in your arms' He smiles, charming..He puts me down and I see Jeremiah appear next to him. 'Finally, you said 12 o'clock, here I was 12 o'clock..' My mouth closes on his own. I wanted to say more but I can't move my lips. This was probably the work of Leila. She has this special thing, she can make everyone quiet. 'So now we are here, I wanted to talk about something..' Jeremiah starts. Everyone takes a sit on the ground. But I didn't want to sit! Not before I can say something again! Raymond puts his hands on my shoulders and pushes me on the ground. Well..thanks.. I sit and listen, I can't do anything else, right. 'I want to escape..with you all..if you want to stay here, then do so but don't say it to someone else. You all are the ones I trust, or at least think I can trust' Jeremiah starts.

The next day I had interrogation training. I sat in a chair looking bored. They blinded me and I was stuck by ropes. 'Miss Darrow, I will ask you immediately, where is this facility' Okay that's 1-0 for me, you know why? Because I never told him about that facility, so why start about it right? It should be a guess. 'I don't know where you are talking about' I answer dryly. Now let me tell you this: He probably will hit me now or laugh evil, But I guess the first one. What I am going to do is duck! The guy indeed wanted to hit me, but as I said I ducked. My hands were getting lose so I hit him in his jewels. He screamed, not expecting this at all. I turned my back to him and pushed him on the ground I broke the chair. And my feet both were getting lose too. I grab his leg and break it, the sound of a cracking bone made me feel stronger. 'OKAY CONSTANTINE STOP' Someone yelled. But I did not. I felt my anger and hate coming up, I wanted to kill them, yes! I wanted to kill them. I grabbed his other leg and broke that one too. 'CONSTANTINE!' Two man walked into the room. Saying all kind of bullshit, but I didn't hear it. I was deaf and blinded by anger! My brain worked immediately: I went in self defense. I pulled one of the, to me, pointed gun out of their hands and shot the other one. 'We have a code blue here!' I hear someone screaming through the boxes. 'Well that isn't going to help' I say to myself. I walk through the hallways like nothing could get to me. But they could...One of them came to me from behind, putting a needle in my neck. I felt the shit what was in it working. I fall down in the arms of the guy. I am paralyzed.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3,

I woke up, chained, in a other room. I felt like a psycho who can't walk around without killing someone. I know I am a murderer, but I am not a psycho! Oh my god, I sound psycho now! I bump my head a couple of times against my pillow. It lays so hard! I think about escaping this place, going back to my dad..if he is still alive. 2 Two nurses walk in to the room, I see there are 4 guards with them. I am flattered they think I am so dangerous. 'Constantine Justine, you will speak to the captain, come with us calmly or stay here drugged' One of them say. I role my eyes and don't move or answer. One of them nods and the nurses unleash me. I could choose now: Kick their butts or walk with them..I choose the second one, because I was curious what the captain wanted to say.

'Constantine, what is the code we learned you all?' He said with that annoying low voice of him. 'We do not harm each other, we are family, if you harm someone you will get a punishment' He nods. The captain looks like Samuel L. Jackson. Somehow I think he is funny when he tries to observe me. 'And I have the perfect punishment ready for you' A punishment?, I hope he puts me outside, so I can escape.

Okay..he is crazy! He putted me in a isolated cell. I'm stuck! I don't like this stupid room or whatever you can call it. I lay on my belly on the ground, they paralyzed me..again. I'm thinking...How can I escape as fast as possible? Maybe if one of the guards come again I will kick his ass and run away after. The lights go off, what means it's 10 o'clock and everybody has to sleep..except me..I can't or at least not yet. 'Constantine?' I try to turn, but my body still can't move. Jeremiah appeared in front of me so I could see his friendly face. 'Are you alright?' He asks. I want to say something, ask him to get me the hell out of here, but I can't move my body nor my lips. 'They paralyzed you, isn't?' HELLO HAVEN'T YOU NOTICED YET? It's not like I want to lay on the ground like this, sort of staring in your eyes, and say nothing? 'We will get you out of here, but first we have to finish our plan' He whispers. We? Who is we? 'Don't you worry, try not to get paralyzed' He disappears and I'm alone again..great..why didn't you take me with you?

So I've waited for 3 days. But a guard was getting to touchy, so I kind of..broke his neck...oopsie..Of course they paralyzed me again! I start to love that needle..No really. I lay on my left side this time. With my right arm under my head and my left arm over my belly. Great..just..great. I hate my life! But before I will start with self pity, I just wanted to say : I will kick there ass! later...when I am normal again. 'Constantine?' We'll be damned! Finally Jeremiah showed up! 'You are paralyzed again aren't you?' Yeah stupid..can't you hear me talking to you? 'Well not to be a dick or something, but I am afraid I can't carry you' He disappeared and reappeared in front of me with: Raymond...'He can, grab her, we have to hurry' Without troublemaking, he lifts me and we disappear through the shadows.

'There you guys are! We were worried!' Leila said. 'What happened to her?' Mallory asked. 'She is paralyzed, but that'll be over soon' Jeremiah answered. Of course it'll be over soon..maybe tomorrow..or day after? Until then, carry me around Raymond..my slave. 'So I think I can get us to the iron gates, but I'm afraid of the guards who are watching now..' 'Leave them to me' Sorora, a Indian girl, has the gift to control people's mind but she has to be close to them though. 'Well everybody, hold hands and don't get lose before I say so!' They nod and did what he said.

Would this be finally the escape I wanted?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4,

We traveled until the iron gates. Sorora did as she promised: taking the guards out. Raymond threw me over his right shoulder and they started to run. God.. I hope I won't slow them down..Under me I feel how Raymond starts to change. He throws me in the air and catches me in his big, demonic, mouth. 'Raymond what are you doing?' Leila asks. 'Taking our paralyzed one in safety, hop on if you want to!' She nodded and jumped on his back. Duncan, a other fellow who came with Jeremiah laughed. 'You can do a trick, Raymond, I can do better' He jumped in the air and changed himself in a freaking car! What was this? 'Well that's better...' Jeremiah said flabbergasted. 'Are you guys hopping in or what?' Duncan the car asked. Everybody, except Leila, Raymond and me hopped in the car. He started to drive on the same fast speed of Raymond. 'So when were you going to tell us this?' I hear Mallory ask. 'I didn't knew I could change in objects too, I always thought I could only change in humans! This is actually the second time I change in a object!' Mallory laughed. 'I have to think about transformers, don't you guys?' She asks. Sorora smiled.

'I think we are save now' Jeremiah said. I am still paralyzed and they had putted me on a bed. I feel like zombie..We had arrived in a hotel. Sorora cared for it we could get their biggest penthouse for free. It was in the middle of London, so now we knew we were in England. 'When will her paralyzing end?' Duncan asks and waves with his hand in front of my eyes. I don't want to complaint or something, I think it's really nice and stuff they helped me out of there...BUT THIS SUCKS! I can't lift a finger or anything to make them notice I hear them! 'I don't know, mostly it'll take only 24 hours' Jeremiah answered. 'Maybe she needs to be kissed by her prince charming...' Leila said sarcastically. 'Or maybe we should all leave her alone and see what happens' Jeremiah said. What a fight..about nothing. 'Good, now we've settled that, I suggest we go out, get some passports and stuff and get the hell out of here!' They nodded. 'Raymond, I know you two don't like each other, but I think you can protect..' He didn't even let him finish. 'Whatever, just go already' He sounded annoyed yet amused. The group left and Raymond took a seat near me..very close.. 'Hang in there, maybe you hate me, or just don't like me, but I don't want you dead! We need you and your spirit! If you can hear me, try to get out of it' Ow this sounds so much more dramatic than it already is! I feel like hitting him, but I don't really know why. I raise my arm and...Wait..I raise my arm? I RAISED MY ARM. He smiled. 'Drama always works' He helps me to sit straight. 'So how was your little prison ship?' He asked. 'Great, really' I said dryly and try to stand up. He helps me..how thoughtful. I want to go to the toilet and he keeps standing in front of me. 'Dude..I have a pee' I say. 'Well go and pee' 'Dude..go away? I need privacy' He rolls his eyes and walks away. I close the door and lock it. Then I hang above the toilet and start to puke. I feel really, really sick, and I don't know why. In the facility I also had it a lot but most of the time I was paralyzed so I couldn't walk to a toilet and puke like this. Everything came out, like, everything. 'Constantine?' I hear Raymond on the other side of the door, he knocks softly. But when I throw up again he bashes the door and looks at me, still throwing up. 'O my god, what happened?' He asks. I can't answer...I am puking! 'Are you allergic to that paralyzing shit?' I look up finally done. 'I don't know' I answer cranky and walk to the sink to brush my teeth, with a random toothbrush.

'Constantine, here' Raymond gives me a legging, short black skirt, blood red turtleneck. The boots were cool though: black leather, till my knees. They looked like those army boots, but higher. 'A skirt?' I say. He smiles and shrug. I went to the toilet and undress myself. Then I take a shower and search for some underwear..guess what...only a thong lays there. I open the door, holding the towel tight and look Raymond right in the eyes. 'I just..gave you clothes..' He said flabbergasted. 'Yeah, the skirt I can live with it , BUT THE THONG, Hell NO! Give me your boxer' I command. He smiles. 'You crazy?' 'Yeah and I will strangle you if you don't give me your boxer' He frowns, with this annoying smile. I start to search the small closet, but there is nothing in it, only socks. 'You want this?' He keeps up a normal underwear. 'Yes, give it' 'No..' Is he daring me? I think he is! Well I won't let him win, I mean, I am naked..only covered by my towel. I just walk back to the bathroom and put that damn thong thingy on. I came fully dressed back, and Raymond was still smiling. 'You, look great!' 'And I hate you..'I answer irritated. 'Sssht' He says all of sudden. I did as he said. We hear footsteps coming closer. He pulls me behind him and waits.

Of course you can guess the door bashed open..Raymond changed in that demonic beast and jumped out of the window. I followed him. We were on a high level and for a moment I thought I would splash..Raymond catched me in his mouth and jumped to a other building. 'Thanks' I crawl out of his mouth and look around. We are in a warehouse or something. It looks dark and I hear no voices. 'We have to get out of here' Raymond says. I nod and start to walk, with him behind me.

'Maybe we should put wigs on or something' I suggest. He laughs it away and we walk faster through the streets. 'Shouldn't you try to contact the others or something?' I ask after we enter Mansfield Park. 'Nope, we had as plan, if we are followed try to get them away from the others, and that's exactly what we are doing now' I look around, I see no one and I am a bit tired. 'Can we have a break or something?' I ask. 'No' 'But just..' 'No' 'Really are you going..' 'yes' He pushes me in a fountain with him on top of me. I see bullets floating over our heads. 'How many times do I have to carry and save you more?' He asked an changed himself in the beast. Instead of taking me with him, he runs towards the soldiers and fight them. I stepped out of the fountain and see how two other soldiers throw a special net over him. He immediately changes back in his human form. Enough is enough! I had it with those assholes. I grab a newspaper of the ground and roll it up. Flabbergasted as they were I grab my first victim. He didn't wore a helmet so I pushed the newspaper in his mouth and gave him a knee in his face. 'Grab her' The others scream. But I was mad..really mad. One of them tried to get me from behind..I was faster! I grab his head and throw him over my shoulder. I put my knees against his neck and turn until I hear the satisfying sound of it breaking. One of them grabs me and pulls me up..wrong idea! A other one wants to hit me, but I kick him away and fall with my enemy on the ground. The air in his longue are getting pushed out and I also break his spine! Well that went easy. I scribble up, take his knife and throw it immediately in someone else's head. Yeah suckers! Take that. Acrobatically I make a summersault, and end up on someone's shoulders. I push my knees against his sleeps and make another summersault but backwards this time. I fall on my back but that guy probably didn't survive the stones in his head. I see Raymond came out of the net and changed in the beast again. Now it went a lot faster. I kicked one of them in his balls and turned his head. With a other soldier I pulled him towards me and broke his spine by pushing my knee hard against it. Raymond bit the last soldier and changed into his human form again. 'We did well, right?' he asked. I nod. We started to walk again...probably for longer now..


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5,

Jeremiah found us in a motel. We heard that Leila and Sorora were caught. Mallory and Duncan were hiding somewhere else and Jeremiah was searching us. 'What are we going to do now?' I ask. 'I'll say keep moving until you find a safer spot then this. We'll keep contact through the shadows' Jeremiah disappeared and I was alone with Raymond, again.

'Would you like some Chinese?' I look up and see Raymond with two small boxes. I nod and take one. It tastes very good and I thank him. 'Do you think they would send the others ?' He asks all of sudden. That's a good question. We are trained for it..so I wouldn't be surprised. I look at him. Should I answer him? Maybe he's afraid! Or not..'I don't know, I mean we are trained for it..' He nods. 'I will sleep in the bathtub btw' He says. 'What? Why?' I ask. 'There is only one bed..' I role my eyes. Serious, in a battle we should sleep very close to each other to not catch cold but in a normal motel we get this? 'Dude..we can use the same bed, unless you can't handle yourself laying in a bed with a girl' He laughs. 'Thanks' He starts to undress himself! I have to admit..that six pack...is disturbing! Like he knows I am watching he turns around and smiles. 'You can see more if you want to' 'How about...hm..No?' He starts to laugh and step into bed. I sight, undress myself until that horrible thong and my bra and step into bed too. 'You know, you have a great body' He whispers. I grab his dick and look threatening in his eyes: 'Don't even think about it!' I say. I let him go and turn my back to him.

The next morning I open my eyes and notice I lay on Raymond. 'I didn't touch you' He said. In his eyes there was this strange glance and I couldn't help myself but I had to laugh. 'I can't help it, this is innocent' I say and jump over him and walk to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I dress myself and wait for Raymond, who was in the bathroom now. All of sudden I hear voices and people asking: 'Why are you going to check my room?' 'Because there are two fugitives' Someone answered. Raymond just opened the door and I push him back, closing the door behind me. I motioned that he had to be very silent and climb through the small window. He nodded and silently opened the window. He went first, I followed. He catched me and we started to run.

I don't know what they did after they didn't find us. But I do know that we hid in a cave. It was save for now but cold..very cold. 'We can move, I think it's save enough' He said. He changed himself and I took a place on his back. At some point I felt very save. I mean look at what happened the past few days. He protected me very well and I him. We could almost be a team..

'Aunt Austine' He said with a big smile and hugged the old lady. 'Dear boy..after all those years...' She said and gasped. 'I want to tell you everything but can we come in first?' She nodded, still in shock and let us pass. I observed him while he explained everything on a child's way. I hold my tea and keep looking at his moving lips and the wrinkles when he smiles. He seemed so friendly now. The scar made him look rough and not reachable but now I knew him a bit better he seemed very different. 'So are we in danger now?' She asked. 'Yes aunt, but I will protect you as I protect Constantine, nothing will happen, and they won't find us here. They don't know you are my aunt' He assured her. She tried to smile. 'Are you guys hungry? I have some chicken left, you can use the guestroom upstairs' He nodded. 'Thank you Aunt Austine, Tomorrow we will leave immediately' 'You can stay! It's no problem, really!' 'Aunt, you're the only one I have, please' She nodded. 'Well then, goodnight and maybe I see you soon , don't die!' She said and hold him tight and left us.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We ran, we drove, we walked, we hid, we fought only to survive. We were the longest runaways of the facility. Mostly everybody was caught or killed. But not us. No we were to smart. 'Do you think you can get me up there?' I ask him. We look at a old cinema where only one window was open. He nods and hold his hands open. I take a jump and with my skills I make a summersault and end up on the sign saying: Cinema. I climb through the window and run down to unlock the door for Raymond. 'Constantine!' Mallory hugs me. 'Where did you came from?' 'Duncan brought me, where is Jeremiah?' She asked. 'Here' Jeremiah appeared next to Duncan and Raymond. 'I have plane tickets to South Africa, I suggest we go immediately' He said. 'No!' Duncan said. 'What?' 'If we go now they will know, we'd better wait until very early in the morning!' He suggested. Jeremiah was thinking. I think we'd better get the hell away from here!

But we stayed. Mallory couldn't sleep so she watched through a window if someone was coming. I lay alone and I was freezing. Jeremiah and Duncan were already sleeping. How can they sleep? I mean it's ice cold! Lolly pop Ice cold..All of sudden I feel someone getting close to me, like real close. 'Go and sleep, Constantine' Raymond whispers in my ear. I feel his warmth getting through my clothing. It feels so nice, and save.

The next morning, Mallory woke us up. I saw her looking at me, like I did something wrong. I would ask her about that later. We stole a car and drove to the airport. Nobody recognized us, and there were no soldiers, so Duncan was right after all. We sat in the plane and I noticed Mallory was sitting between Duncan and Jeremiah. I pass Raymond and asked if Duncan could swap places for now. He nodded and took my place. 'What is it? I see that look in your eyes and I don't feel comfortable with it' 'Well I don't know if you noticed but I see Raymond watching you all the time..and I know he likes you!' 'No Mallory I think he's just grateful because I saved his life..' 'You are sure about that?' She asked. I nod. 'Why is he looking at you right now then?' Wow, I didn't expect that, would you? I turn my head slowly to him. Indeed he was looking at me! All of sudden the plane starts to move not on the good way. 'Ladies and gentleman, a strange ...' The pilot became silent. You got to be kidding me! Jeremiah disappeared and Duncan changed himself in someone else. Losers..Mallory, Raymond and I are the only ones who stand up looking around.

'Look, it's Trish!' Mallory screams when she sees her standing in a stewardess uniform. I gasp. Oh hell no, she isn't going to ruin our escape! 'Isn't this a nice reuniting?' She asks with that annoying voice of her. 'I know it's everything except that!' I answer and ran towards her. Of course you can imagine that didn't help much...She just lifted me of the ground against the ceiling. It feels like she pushes me with two very strong hands. Pressing all the air out of me..Behind her Jeremiah appeared and hit her with a water can. I fall on the ground when she loses her grip. Trish turns around and kicks him in his jewels. He gasped. 'Nighty night' She said over dramatic and start to strangle him. This time he had to laugh, I don't know the reason why because he was getting killed right now. Duncan walked towards her and put his shawl around her neck. Now he was strangling her. Slowly he also changed back in his own form. Mallory helped me up. Then she ran to Trish and took some of her power. 'I will kill you all!' She said. Now it was my turn. I walk towards her and grab her head. 'This is for all those years!' And twist it. 'How is the pilot?' I ask Jeremiah. He walks to the cockpit and sees nobody. 'To be honest...I think we are going to have a bumpy ride!' I role my eyes, did someone of this group ever paid attention to those stupid classes? Probably not. 'Go away' I say in Russian. He steps aside and I take place on the pilots chair. Mallory sits on the other one. 'We have to go up again' I say in French. 'I noticed' She answered and started to push some buttons.

Our landing didn't went perfectly..we landed on shore. But it was somewhere. 'Everyone okay?' I ask dryly and stepped out of the chair to look at the others. Duncan had changed himself in a big pillow and catched the other two. 'You are useful' I say while he changed back. Mallory threw the door open with the powers of Trish and we walk out of the plane. 'As you can see we landed, safely' I say. 'I think we have to go straight on' Jeremiah guessed. 'I want to rest first..I am very tired' Duncan said. 'Let's build a simple hut for the night' I suggested. They nod.

Because they don't have a brain like mine, I was the one who build a big simple hut made of leaves and branches and some vines. 'You take the first watch, Constantine?' Jeremiah asked. Oh hell why not? 'Sure' I answer. He thanks me and went inside.

I sit there like..hours. And I am making a small wooden statue out of a thick branch. I made my dad..or it looked like it. Oh..I miss him so much. I wonder how he is. 'So where did you learn that?' Duncan asked me. 'Tv..' I answer slowly. He smiles and sits next to me. 'Why won't you sleep now?' he suggested. 'Oh I'm fine..I don't..or can't..use my gift as much as you guys' I tell him. He smiles. 'Maybe we have those gifts, but that doesn't make us less human. And your body needs sleep' He sounded so friendly. 'Thank you Duncan' I say and went into the hut. I see Mallory laying in the arms of Jeremiah, I didn't expect that! I walk further to find my own spot or at least the spot where Duncan slept. Raymond grabs my arm and pulls me down next to him. 'That walking of yours..it makes me crazy' He whispered and puts his arm around my waist and falls asleep again. I don't know..but I start to think Mallory is right about him..


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7,

After a couple days we found a small village who brought us safely where we had to be. The hotel Jeremiah booked for us was empty..to empty. Still we went to our rooms with a careful thought. I slept in the same room as Mallory, because we were girls. Sometime I heard her sob, and I cheered her up again. One night she woke up. I heard her walking..So I followed her, silently. She went outside, and kept walking. All of sudden a couple of soldiers grabbed her. I saw Donnie.

He has this annoying gift to get in someone's dream and make them do whatever he wanted, but it only worked on the ones who can't keep control of their thoughts or dreams. Mallory screamed. Leila was pushed forward and she silenced Mallory. O god I had to run! Warn the others! I turn around and bump into a soldier who tried to sneak up on me. I kick him away, and with a summersault I jump over him. I climb on a car and so ,on a roof of a small house. I run further and make a perfect jump to the next one, until I am at the hotel. I bash a window open and softly I open the door of the room.

I hear them bashing the doors open.

I sneak to the room of the guys and wake them up. 'Come on assholes, they are here! They have Mallory' I whisper. They open their eyes and look at me. Jeremiah disappeared in the darkness taking Raymond with him. Duncan changed in a lamp ..and I was alone. THANKS!

The soldiers pushed the door open and I look in their eyes. Show no fear, don't scream, just be fast and hit them critically. 'Hands up fugitive' The first one said. They came in with 8 of them. 'I said..' 'Hands up?' I ask and grab his weapon. Jeremiah and Raymond appeared behind two of them and started to fight. Duncan changed back and broke someone's spine. Oh this was a great vacation...not. I turn the soldier around and push him on the ground. I bash his head hard on the floor until I hear that satisfying crack of his skull. I can be mean too! I duck on time for a other soldier who tried to grab me..wrong choice. I kick him away and broke his nose with my knee. I see Jeremiah pushing a other soldier through the shadow, he's probably going to throw him of the roof or something. I hear a loud scream and see a soldier fly down. As I said: Throwing of the roof. I take the knife of the soldier I killed and with gracious movements I stab the soldiers. Until there is only one left. Threatening we walk towards him. 'Wait' Duncan said. 'What?' Jeremiah sighted. 'Let him bring a message!' He suggested. We roll our eyes. 'Okay buddy, listen up, say to those assholes, let us be, if they don't we will kill you all, come back and blow that fucking facility up!' Raymond said. 'We will know when you bring the message' I say. The soldier nod and ran away. 'We have to move' Jeremiah said. 'Duh..' I say and pass them.

We went to a other hotel. I won lots of money by gambling..actually we cheated a bit. But whatever. We had a lot of money now! We went to the market and bought new clothing. I walked with Raymond who was very silent that day. 'Raymond, what's going on? you're silent the whole way' I look in his eyes. That strange glance appeared again. 'Let it be' He pushes me aside with his shoulder. I didn't follow him..I didn't ask him anything, anymore. I walked further with my two bags full of clothing. I went through a small street, not noticing I was followed. All of sudden I see 4 soldiers dooming up in front of me ,and behind me I see 6 more. 'So this is how it goes..?' I ask. 'Constantine Justine, you are arrested for escaping the facility. Your sentence is...' I hit his head with my fist. 'Oh I'm not going back!' I use his falling body as a stair and jump. I hang on the edge of a iron ladder. 'SHOOT TO KILL' As fast as I can, I move up. Oh I loved those parkour movies! I run over the roof and jump to the next one. I see Jeremiah walking. He stops and sees me. I wave and sign that they are here. He disappears with Duncan through the crowd. I make a perfect screwdriver in the air when two of the soldiers shoot at me. I end up on a other roof. I blow some hair out of my face and see there is only one way: Down..The soldiers call my name and give me fake promises. But I don't listen..I just check my options. I run and jump of the roof. If I die it will be by myself! not by them! I fall and close my eyes. Goodbye..


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8,

A huge beast catches me and holds me in his mouth until we are on the ground. He spits me out and changes back. 'There is always something with woman and trouble..' Raymond helps me up and we start to run. I really hate it now, he saves me too much...We end at a cliff and look at each other. 'You think we can make it?' I ask. 'Everything is better than them!' He grabs my arm and pulls me with him into the cliff.

I feel the wind blowing in my face. It's like a slow motion action. Raymond start to change in the beast and I crawl on his back. His big nails make this awful noise when they touch the side. Small sparks make it more dramatic than it already was. One of the soldiers shoot at me. I jump of Raymond's back and make a back flip. 'CONSTANTINE' I hear him scream. I fall and plunge in the small river.

The water is cold. But feels refreshing too. I feel how I am getting pulled by the river. As fast as I can I swim up and breathe in. Raymond is running in his beast form still on the side of the cliff. 'Constantine' I hear him scream. I see a waterfall appearing..and know that this could be my end. I close my eyes, hold my breath, and fall.

I plunge once again in the refreshing water, but this time it's a bit warmer then above. I swim up and went to the shore. 'Come on' Raymond pulls me up and supports me with walking. We went deeper into the jungle.

'Come on we have to go up' He said And gave me a gentle push into a big tree. I tried to climb, but I am tired, tired of surviving, the running, the swimming, tired of everything. He jumps over me and pulls me up. 'We have to go to the next one' He said encouraging. I look in his mysterious eyes. 'Come on' He says and helps me to move quickly but silently. Finally it was night and we stopped moving. I lay on the top of a other tree and sighed. 'Would you like something to eat?' I hear Raymond asking. I look down. His eyes with this glance..'No' I answer and tried to sleep.

He woke me..very early! I had to be very quiet he motioned. I feel much better now and come down very acrobatically. We cover ourselves in mud and some leaves. I notice a couple of soldiers who are looking around. I crawl towards one of them and pick up a stone. 'Take the two on the left' I motioned. Raymond nodded. I throw the stone against the back head of my victim and roll to the other side. He turns around, and walks like a stupid donkey, pass me. I scribble up, run towards him and give a critical hit on his spine. I steal his weapon and point to my next victim. I hear Raymond killing the other two and I shoot the last one. 'I am sorry Constantine' I hear someone whisper. I look up and see Danny. He wanted to land on me but I was faster. I make a summersault and hit him. He scribbles up and starts with hitting me with his fists. Of course I defended myself and broke his kneecap. 'Constantine, I can make something up, but please don't let us hurt each other more' Can I trust him? I don't know.. Danny has two sides, that's also his gift. You have Danny who is elastic. and Then you have Jim, who is mostly evil and can spit sour. The worst part is, you don't know to who you talk..and Jim is a asshole. 'To who am I speaking?' I motioned. 'Danny, also Jim wants to let you go because he wants you to save us all!' I frown. Then I nod. I make this promise: I will go back and help the others..I can't let them stay in that fucked up facility. 'We moved, somewhere in Egypt, I don't know why' He said. I nod again and start to run away.

I walk alone through the jungle and hope that Raymond is okay. What if he's not? I mean he saved me too many times. And I only one or two times. I stop by a small river and drink some water. After that I walk further to find some food.

Poisonous, poisonous and ones again poisonous. Why isn't there anything to eat, I am hungry! I see a big black water snake. I know I can grab it..and eat it..after I baked it! Okay..that's everything I can get today, Hello snake you are going to be my diner! I catch it very easily and break his spine. I carefully skin it and bake the meat on a piece of stone that I put on a fire.

When I was eating, you probably can think of: something is going to happen...BUT IT DIDN'T HAHA. I ate my meat and walked further. I slept in trees and killed a jaguar. A jaguar? Yes a jaguar. And I got his skin and made it my blanket. It were of course crappy nights, but I can live with that, I had worse. Oh! I almost feel like Katniss, you know, that chick from hunger games? She is also sleeping in trees and stuff but she has a bow and I have a very sharp stone I had found somewhere. So actually that makes me..more awesome. Nah I should stop thinking like that. I mean I killed more people..but that was for a job. I jump from a tree and almost fall on a big rock. Damn that was close. Ugh it's getting boring..I am only crawling, climbing, walking, getting wounds you know the normal stuff. Maybe not normal..I think it's normal.

I reached the border, finally. My lips are a bit dried up...Okay I look like a zombie. I have big dark circles under my eyes. As I said my lips were dried up and my hair feels like hay. Also I don't really feel my feet, but I keep walking. A car dooms up with dark man. I can see that they aren't going to help me, with those big guns.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9,

The car stops in front of me. They wouldn't be a match for me..2 of them come out of the with their assault rifles. If I just grab one of their guns ... they die. Or I could be their prisoner, get food and water and after that I can escape..choices, choices. A small boy steps out of the car and look at me. Oh he might be small but he is creepy..black eyes, very skinny. I wish Raymond was her! 'What were you doing in the jungle woman?' They ask. Yes I understand them, the facility let us learn almost all of the languages. 'I was chased and hid myself in the jungle' I say innocent. 'By who were you chased?' 'White people' The small boy makes spastic movements and for a moment I had a small heart attack...he is really creepy. 'And?' The man asks the boy. 'She is right, but she was chased by soldiers, not only white people' 'You see, lady, you can't lie, why were you chased by soldiers' Ouch..'I escaped the facility, probably you have heard of it?' I say it with this special arrogance so they know, they have to back off. Again the small boy is spastic. 'True' The man takes carefully a step back. 'Are you alone?' He asked. 'Of course not I have whole army' I sight. 'Yes I am alone, do you see anybody else?' I am alone with my invisible friends..'Then you don't mind if we kill you out of defense' He said and pointed his weapon. 'Oh how tempting, but you really don't want to do that. In the past few days I killed more people then you did in 3 weeks' He stares at me. I see he is getting nervous, too bad I can't read minds, it would have been such fun. 'True' The small boy answers. 'Okay let's go' The man said. But I won't let them go so easily. 'Take me to a near village, I need some clean clothing, water and food' I almost commanded it. The small boy already stepped in the car and the other man too. 'Okay, but you sit outside' Whatever. I jump on the back of the car and we drive away. Ow Raymond where are you?

We went to a small village and I got as requested: Food, water and clothing. I washed myself in a simple bathtub and changed my clothing. I looked like a awesome traveler now, I feel like Lara croft! Tank top, short pants and boots. But I am not Lara Croft, If I could do half the work she did I would be happier! I drink my water and eat some food. Then I pack my stuff and leave the village behind.

It took me days until I was in Kaapstad. Sometimes villagers are so annoying..'CONSTANTINE' Jeremiah runs towards me and almost hugged me. 'Where have you been?' He asks. 'Jungle..' I say dryly. 'And Raymond' I shrug. 'Duncan holds the watch' 'Jeremiah, we have to go to Egypt' He frowns. 'Why?' 'The facility moved there and we have to help them' 'Constantine after all this you want to go back? This was our free pass to freedom' I roll my eyes. 'Okay chicken, I hope you enjoy your "free pass" While our friends are in need..I am going back!' I push him a side with my shoulder and search for Duncan. 'Constantine' He smiles. 'Duncan, listen, Our friends are still stuck in the facility, who moved to Egypt, will you come with me to help them?' First the frown. Then the open and closing of his mouth. Just say yes 'Yes, I owe one of them' I embrace him with my arms around his neck and thank him thousand times. A fight they want, A fight they get!

At the airport Duncan had changed himself in a important person..though I forgot the name. I was handcuffed and walked behind him. We came very easily in the plane!

In Egypt he freed me of those annoying things. 'Constantine, can we sleep somewhere, I am very tired..' I nod and we search a hotel. 'Hi, can I have a room on credit?' I ask. The man looks at me. I pretend like Mallory, pushing up my bra and look with this desirable look. He gasped. 'Yes, yes lady you can, I give you the finest, wich name?' 'Eugenia Wilton' I give up a bank number, wich was from a soldier of the facility. Eugenia was his wife..The stupid never locked his locker very well. 'Here you go' He gives me a key and Duncan and I went to the top floor. The room had a prefect view over everything. Duncan already slept and I sat in the "living room"

Late at night I lay next to Duncan. The bed was very comfortable. All of sudden I hear a strange sound..one of the opening door of the balcony. I sit straight and grab the lamp. I sneak up on the person, but somehow he heard me coming. He hits the lamp out of my hands and tried to hit me. I kick him between his legs and grab as fast as I can his thumb of his right hand. I turn it and he falls on the floor. 'Who are you? Say your name or I will break it!' 'Constantine, it's me' That voice! It was Raymond! I help him to stand up. 'What happened with you?' I ask. 'In the jungle they had me for a moment, I freed myself and started to hide. I was also looking for you, afraid they took you. When I got to the border I saw you stepping on the car, I knew you were safe. I also went to Kaapstad and met Jeremiah. He told me you went to Egypt. So I followed you and picked up your scent. And here I am!' I felt relieved. I really missed him really! I embrace him with my arms and hold him very tight. 'I missed your company you know' I say. I hear him laugh softly. 'Come on , you need some sleep, you can lay next to Duncan or on the couch' He smiled. 'I'll take the couch then' He answered and almost fell asleep immediately. I walk back to the bed and lay next to Duncan again.

The next morning I hear Duncan and Raymond chatting with each other. My head hurts so much on this moment, and I don't know why. I walk to the bathroom and look in the mirror..Damn I look horrible. I could play in a zombie movie without using make up! I Brush my hair and braid it. Then I brush my teeth and take a seat on the toilet...and I just got my period. WHY? I walk fast to the guys and Raymond starts to laugh already. 'Shut up..Bring me something, and new clothing too, please' I command him. He nods and walk away. Duncan looks at me with a frown. 'What was that about?' 'I need tampax, Duncan..' He gasps. 'Here you go' Raymond throws me a plastic bag with new clothing and some tampons. 'Thanks' I say and run back to the toilet.

The whole way Raymond and Duncan were pestering me..until I got a bit crazy. I grabbed them both and hit their heads against each other. Now I had my sadistic fun.. 'So where is that facility?' Raymond asked after a while. Why do you ask me those stupid questions? Do I look like I know? 'I don't know, maybe you should try to smell it?' It was actually sarcasm, but he took it seriously and changed himself in that demonic beast. 'So wich smell, I smell all kind of things..' He said. I roll my eyes and think. 'try to find the smell of Mallory' I say. 'You don't need to do that..' I hear her voice behind us. What is she doing here? Wait..how did she come here?


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10,

'Mallory' I say dryly. 'Constantine, everyone is expecting you' Ooh she talks like a robot, not a good thing..'You're a robot now?' I ask. Raymond growls to her. 'They pumped her full with all kind of shit' He says. They changed her...wow.. I am still not impressed. 'The Facility is in the middle of the desert, if you come, they will slaughter everyone' Mallory warned me. 'Like they wouldn't do it when I stay away..' Duncan grabbed Mallory, but she threw him of her. 'Don't touch me' she screamed. Miss Diva doesn't want to be touched? Too bad for her cause I am going to slap that shit out of her! I run towards her and kick her. She falls on the ground but recovers quickly. This time I have to avoid her foot. 'Oh bitch fight' Someone called. I see Raymond running and jumping above: Danny! Or his other side..whatever. I dodge for Mallory's fist and make a summersault. 'Constantine, go back!' Duncan pushes me aside and receives a glowing ball in his chest. 'DUNCAN' I scream. He falls on the ground. 'Get them..get them all' He said and died. Oh now they made me very..very angry. I run towards Mallory, slide on the ground and break her knees. She screams..and I feel sorry for a moment. I hit her in the back of her head, and she falls. No she isn't death, I just made her unconscious. The one who threw the ball stand with this awful smile on the other side. It's Sacha, a girl from Holland. But this time I will hit her! VERY HARD. She was, by the way, Trish's best friend. And now she had guaranteed herself a certain death..by me! 'Kom dan Constantine! Laat die woede maar komen' I hate it when she speaks Dutch, it's the most awful language ever! But now I think of it..she gets stronger of someone else's anger.. 'Waar wacht je nog op?' She called. 'Ik wacht tot jij hier komt en je kunstjes laat zien' I dared her. In her own language..though it sounded kinda rusty. She smiled and throws a energy ball. 'That was a big mistake' I say. Like in the movie matrix, I make those awesome movements too! You know the part where they shoot Neo, and he's like dodging those bullets by bending through the knees and his back almost touches the ground? If not..you should watch the movies! I jump up and take some sand in my hand. You probably wonder why...I reach Sacha (though I had to dodge and jump a lot, why can't I just teleport?) and throw the sand in her face. She screams, because it hurts and I take advantage of it. I grab her left arm and break it. She screams louder. Then I kick her feet away and she falls on the ground , yeah most of the people like her fight like shit! I grab a fist full of hair and pull her up to look in those blue eyes of her. 'You came to the wrong neighborhood!' I always wanted to say that, I am weird aren't I? With my elbow I hit her on the place between her shoulders. She falls on the ground and spits blood. 'How does it feel, when your ass gets kicked, and you can't solve this small problem?' I asked. 'I feel your anger..Constantine, and I feel stronger' I laugh. 'I am completely calm, but thank you anyway for thinking I am angry' 'It's deep in you, and it's more worse than hate' I will just end her, with her stupid talk. I roll my eyes, grab her head, and break her neck. I like to break necks!

Raymond comes back with Danny in his arms. 'Is he dead?' I ask. 'No, just sleeping' He throws him next to Mallory. 'So..who's next?' He asks. 'The facility..I want them dead..' Okay that was a bit too much..I love movie quotes! 'Who doesn't?' Jeremiah? I turn around and see him. 'About time you showed up' Raymond says. 'Sorry..You guys are right the facility should go down' He said. 'Great, someone got brains' Raymond walks away and changes in the beast. 'Why now and not earlier?' 'You guys left..and they found me..so I escaped and started to wonder things myself' He answers me. He comes closer towards me. Why is he coming closer towards me? 'And I couldn't bare it if you died' He says and presses his lips against mine! I make a fist and hit him against his cheek. 'What are you thinking?' I scream. He puts his hand against his cheek. 'I-I .. I'm sorry, I just..I'm sorry' He disappears. And I am alone again..great. My temper..is really bad. Especially now. I don't like Jeremiah, why did he kissed me? Screw it I have better things to do then think about that.

I rent a jeep and buy a lot of water. I start to drive into the desert: Ones we started we couldn't back off anymore right?

I already drove a while when I saw something blinking. If I am right that should be the facility. The suckers, they can't even hide very well...or they have those creepy and specially annoying red lasers. If you touch them you start a whole trap for yourself. I have to admit I also don't feel very well. It's like I am bitten by a poisoned snake or something...JEREMIAH. The kiss! He sides for them! He had poison on his lips! And by kissing me he gave.. The son of a bitch! I can't remember wich poison it is. Actually I start to feel dizzy. Where is Raymond? 'Constantine, The facility is up there' Oh I love to talk about the devil! 'I know..But I am poisoned' I say quickly. He frowns. 'How?' He asks and catches me up. 'Jeremiah..he sides with them..he had poison probably on his lips and kissed me earlier' 'Wich poison?' He asks. I shrug. Why do people like it to poison, paralyze and bomb me all the time..jeez. All of sudden Raymond presses his lips against mine. 'CT' He says and walk to my car. Well I liked his kiss..' Give me a duck face' He says. I press my lips forward. He presses a cloth with water and something else against them and start to rub very hard. 'Your body is strong..most people would be dead by now' He says. Okay..dude stop, my lips..you're hurting them. 'And I tasted it was still on your lips' Okay shut up and stop rubbing. He kisses me again and smiles. 'If I am right you should be feeling better in 30 minutes or so' He says. I take the poison is of my lips.

We waited until it was night and started to sneak towards the facility. I see the red lasers and the soldiers walking around. 'Okay I kill those professors and you save the others' I say. He smiles. 'How about you save the..' I don't listen and crawl very fast underneath the lasers. I hide myself in the shadows of the building and grab a passing soldier. I kick him in his jewels and hit him with his own weapon. He falls on the ground and I start to strip him from his clothing and other weapons. Raymond also crawls underneath the lasers and stands next to me in the shadows. 'Here some clothing, and a weapon' I say. I keep the knife, and 2 grenades. The rest is for him.

With the security key we come into the facility very easily. I climb up on the pipes, so nobody can see me, and Raymond just walks through the hallway. I crawl very slowly and keep an eye on him. Thank god, nobody recognizes him. He looks up and motions he goes right and I have to go left. I wish him luck and we both take our ways. Softly I open the ventilation and climb in it. I don't know this facility very well, but I have seen blue prints before, and if I am right..I should be in the congress room if I crawl further.

'NEIN you cannot use more of them!' 'Two of them is running around! They could be very dangerous, Sir Blöms' 'Nein, ist nein! Ich wolle das nicht mir haben! I lost too many soldiers! And gifted ones!' The other person leaves and he is alone. Talking in German about how they are going to die, how he knows that someone is here..HOW HE KNOWS SOMEONE IS HERE? 'Kommst du bitte' I slowly come down and look at him. 'Hello Constantine' I always found German people funny with their accent when they try to speak English. 'Sir Blöms' I keep it on a cold short conversation..I am not the bad guy so I don't have to explain anything. 'I know why you are here..' He starts. 'Stop, bitte, ich wöll est schnell tun' I answer him. He nods. 'I know..But I want you to take something with you..' He throws me a usb. 'Whats this?' 'A virus, mein Liebschen, I always wanted to stop this facility, the only thing you have to do is to put the usb in the head computer, after that the virus will corrupt everything and deletes, destroys even everything. So when you freed the others, everybody will be save!' Why is this German dude helping me? 'Why didn't you do it yourself?' I ask. 'You are not the only with a gift, Sometimes patient is a good case, now please kill me before that annoying soldier is coming back' I can't believe what he just said. Are all Germans like this? I jump on the table and run closer towards him and with a lot of muscle power I push my knife through his head, he dies immediately.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11,

Ugh I feel how my period starts to bother me. The blood drips slowly in my pants...yuck. I am sorry dear reader for bothering you with this, but I am a woman, and this could be crucial..I have to share it with someone, and in this case it's you! So I went to the women locker room, killed a lady professor which I don't know, and opened a couple of lockers. I steal a clean underwear and see tampons. Great I am not the only one now. I run to the toilet, and clean everything, of course I was cursing like hell!

When I was under my way towards the lab, I saw blood everywhere: Raymond. I walked to the big computer and grabbed the usb. 'Don't you dare..to put that into this computer, Constantine' I see the face of a woman appearing in the screen. 'Why not?' I ask dryly and start to press some buttons. 'Because your friends life's are in grave danger, especially when you put that usb in the computer' Her accent sounds very Italian. 'Are you Italian?' I ask dryly and look in some files. 'Si' What an Arrogance..'Now listen up, I want my friends freed, right now! If not this usb is going into this computer and I bet they would understand it very good, I wouldn't only have saved them from you and the Samuel L. Jackson look alike captain, but I spared a lot of other people too. Ow and please don't bother to let those soldiers who are standing on the hallway come in, because I am cranky and really into killing on this very moment' I say it fluently in her language and she looks with an open mouth at me. She didn't expect that, of course, wait nobody expect anything anymore. I hear footsteps slowly disappearing in the distance. 'Well now that's settled, my friends?' I ask her again in Italian. 'No, you give me something first!' She is funny..I can't stop laughing. I am threatening her and she is being childish, how cute. 'Listen woman, I give you 2 seconds to release my friends, if you're not doing..' 'Constantine Justine' On the screen where the files stood, the captain appeared. 'What do you think you're doing?' 'I don't know, maybe threatening lady Italian over there? But I can do the same with you' He gives me that one eye look. Well fuck you too! 'Why don't you just give us that usb and we will talk?' He tries. 'You know captain, I think my friends will understand it completely if I put this usb in it, and blow up the facility after. I mean we are trained to kill and to die after, don't we?' I push it into the usb port and see something is uploading. The face of the German man appears on the screen. 'Dear Captain and Professor Ruby. This usb contains the biggest, corrupted virus ever that I created to destroy this facility and it's files. I always hoped that this day would come. While I'm talking, the cells and zimmer's of the gifted ones are already opened, and they are probably walking towards your office's now. Danke für die chance to study them, but knowing more isn't necessary better..It's better to know less! I wish you luck with defending yourself against so many gifted ones. Auf Wiedersehen in Hell' His face disappears and I see how the Italian woman and the captain grabbing their weapons. The files I had on the screen disappears and I hear a song: Edelweis. Slowly a flower appears on the screen and you see how other files disappears in it. It was a wise man, thanks. 'You'll pay for this!' I hear the captain saying. I laugh and turn around. I see 10 soldiers pointing their guns to me. 'Constantine..' 'Justine, put your hands up..bla bla bla' I say and roll my eyes. I turn around again look at the glass and take a jump through it.

'Attention, self destruction will begin in 10 minutes' I hear the computer's voice while I'm falling. I land on my belly, not so soft, on the cold floor. I scribble up and look at the big cabins made of glass and full of water. 'Constantine!' Sorora bashes on the glass. I nod, run to a panel, and start to push buttons. Shit, shit, shit, I don't know the code! Dammit! I notice she starts to panic, and the oxygen mask stopped working. I'm sorry..

Slowly all the water disappears. I look up and see how the cabins open and the others walk out of it. What happened? Who did this? Then I remember The German professor. He's really smart! Everybody is naked, and looking at me like I am a god. 'We have to run, the facility will explode soon, I suggest you search some clothing and run, watch out for the guards! and take some weapons. Stay together, now go!' I scream. They nod and all start to run. Now where is Raymond?


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12,

I walk fast through the hallways and look in every room where I can find blood. I can't find him and we only have 5 minutes left. Why can't it be like a Bruce Willis movie? A bomb will explode in a minute, and he still has a whole hour to run around and kill everybody? 'Constantine' I turn around and see the Italian lady standing there with a needle full of shit. 'I don't have time for you' I say and start to walk further. 'You should make some time then' I look over my shoulder and see, how she takes the shit in her body. SHE IS LUNATIC. 4 minutes. She starts to scream and her body changes in something slimy and it also stinks. She laughs and throws something towards me. I jump away on time. 3 minutes. Dammit Raymond where are you? I start to run away, because searching isn't a good option. I hear her following me, but I know that I am much faster. 1 minute.

I see the exit. 25 seconds. But I am tired..And the chance that I make it.. I feel something hit my back. It's slimy and I feel my muscles weaken. 5 seconds. 'I got you..' A big beast appears grabs me in its mouth and jumps, just on time, out of the facility.

The Italian woman screams as she gets burned. Raymond spits me out but I can't move anything. I lay on my left side. Breathing is heavy. What is happening to me? 'Oh my god! Her back look at her back!' I recognize Mallory's voice, but don't understand why she is panicking like that. 'Fuck that's big, Fuck!' I hear Raymond cursing. Now I am curious, but I still can't move. 'Constantine?' Raymond appears very close with his face in front of mine. 'Constantine are you okay? Can you hear me?' He asks. I never thought this guy could have feelings. But I take that back..he has feelings...I wink with my eyes. 'Okay she is still here, what do we have to do?' He says. 'Calm down, Don Juan, I'm thinking, okay!' I hear Mallory say. I notice, that she is slightly in panic too. So probably I am almost dying or something.

'You won't have to do that for long..' I recognize the captain's voice. Serious why didn't he just die? Now my friends are stuck with him..'If you come closer I will kill you!' She screams.

BANG.

Her body falls behind mine..she was shot in her head. 'Now, where are the others!' The captains asks. Raymond shrugs. 'Like I care' 'RAYMOND TELL WHERE THEY ARE, OR YOU'RE NEXT' He really sounds like Samuel L. Jackson..he's a copy cat..They are screaming to each other and I'm getting sick of it. Why doesn't he just kill Raymond? The words are fading away and I try to use my arms. My body feels very heavy, and I am so tired..But I have to! I have to protect the others! I see the strange looks on their face while I stand there next to Raymond. 'Why aren't you dead? You have a motherfucking hole in your back..just...JUST DIE ALREADY!' He points his gun towards me. 'Really? Captain? I am wounded...already..and you still want to shoot me? I always thought...there was a code..' I can't breathe.. I see how he shivers for a moment. 'SHOOT ME CAPTAIN, SHOW YOU HAVE NO DIGNITY OR HONOR ON THE CODE' I scream. I feel how my body wants to fall down but I won't let it. No..I am not done yet. I put a step closer in his direction and feel Raymond's hand on my shoulder. 'Let me be' Knowing he couldn't stop me, he did as I said and watched me getting closer. Then it happened.. The captain pointed his gun on my chest and shot. I fall on one knee but I peer him in his eyes and stand up again. 'You have no honor, no dignity, you killed so many people..' I take a deep breath and walk closer again. 'Stay where you are Constantine' Is he frightened now? Well good, he should. 'I won't , and how many times you'll shoot me, I will come closer, step by step. I know captain that you would shoot us both anyway'

I stood in front of him. My face near his. I smell blood and his sweat. I know he's afraid. He shoots me again, but this time in my belly. I fall down again on my knee but crawl back up. 'Why don't you just give up?' I notice more fear and confusion in his eyes. 'Because many people saved me, and it's my turn to return the favor' I grab hand, which held the gun, as fast as possible and break it. Immediately he goes in self defense and pushes me away...near the gun. I feel an adrenaline kick coming up, and before he can smash me, I grab the gun and shoot him 3 times through his head. He falls on the ground and I fell on my back. I breath heavily and Raymond supports my head. 'Thank you Constantine, you shouldn't have done that, I could take him!' 'No...Raymond...He had special bullets...you only had to be shot once and you would paralyze..' 'Don't leave me yet!' He says. I see a tear coming down. Ow I wish I could decide if I die or not. But my body says otherwise. 'Goodbye Raymond...take care...' 'Goodbye Constantine..' He kisses my forehead and I close my eyes.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue,

I walk on the known path towards my house. This was the place where it all began. I see my father sitting outside on the porch. He became old..I appear next to him and I study his face. He was thinking and sad. 'Are you coming darling, the party will start soon' I see my mom in a blue cocktail dress and with loads of make- up..she didn't changed at all. 'HOW CAN YOU?' Dad bursts out. She looks shocked. 'W-what?' 'Our daughter, our only daughter died on a battlefield, shot 2 times in her body. And you are talking about a party? She died 2 days ago! HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH THIS BURDEN?' I never expected that from my dad...

I walk inside the house, it still looked the same, and smelled the same. A strange feeling made me walk to the study. I see a small box somewhere hidden on a cabinet. I float towards it, and open it. MY LETTERS! Those were my letters! I take the box with me and stand in the hallway. I throw it loud on the ground and hear my parents stopped arguing. My dad walks inside and sees the box first. 'Honey what is it?' She asks. 'A strange box...I never saw this one before' He concluded. My mom runs towards it and tried to take it from my dad. 'What's in it?' He asked. 'Nothing...just..old jewelry' She answered. He opens it quickly and his eyes become very big. 'Those..are..the letters from Constantine..' I see flames in his eyes coming up. 'Now, now darling, it was meant for good intentions..' My mom tried. 'Go to your party and never ever come back again, if you don't disappear within 5 minutes I will throw you out on a other way..' 'But darling..' 'GO WOMAN, NOW' He screamed. I never saw my dad like that, but somehow I was glad he did it now. My mom grabbed her purse and keys and ran away on her high heels, screaming she hated him.

I feel the sadness of my dad coming over me..he'd probably head to the woods.

And he did. He took the box and headed to the woods. I walked next to him. 'I'm so sorry Constantine, If I knew..' 'It's okay dad, you didn't knew, she was a total bitch' I say. 'I should've known this, and now you're not here anymore' 'I am dad, and I always will be' I touch his shoulder and he shivers. 'Constantine?' I smile. 'W-w-what is going on? How can I see you, am I losing my mind?' 'No dad..I want you to see me..please know that I forgive you and it's not your fault. Mom wasn't a good woman and she was just jealous of our relationship..I love you dad and I will always be with you' 'I love you too darling' He starts to cry and I embrace him. Slowly I vague away.

All of sudden I'm in India and see Raymond. He sits on a small boat, staring into emptiness. I take a seat next to him and embrace him. 'I can smell you, Constantine' He says. I giggle. 'I know you are here.. I miss you somehow, we were good partners' I give him a small kiss on his cheek and whisper loud enough: 'I always liked you too, I'm with you all the time, so don't do strange things okay' He laughs.

Then I vague away..forever..watching over the people I love..


End file.
